Newcomer to the Guild
by KajuaruHiniku
Summary: Dani is an extremely powerful mage who is a newcomer to the guild. How shocked will the mages of Fairy Tail be when they find out the powers she possesses? Join Dani and her friends in Fairy Tail on their memorable adventures.
1. Chapter 1: Newcomer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

I exhaled once I got off the train. Man, that was the longest ride of my life. Last time I'm ever going on one of those death contraptions, I thought. This motion sickness really got on my nerves sometimes but it didn't matter. I had arrived to Magnolia and I would soon be joining the guild of my dreams. I unfolded my map and walked towards my destination. I looked up and suddenly saw something pink before something, no, some_one_ crashed into me.

"Hey! Watch where you're going." I groaned. The boy grinned, showing his pointy canine teeth. "Sorry about that." he said. "I was just in a hurry." I was about to scold him when I noticed the red guild mark he had on his arm. I got up and looked at him excitedly. "You're from Fairy Tail?" I asked, my eyes sparkling. "Yeah. So?" he answered. "I was thinking of joining, would you mind taking me there?" I asked, clinging onto his arm. He grinned again and said "Sure! We haven't had any new members for a while."

While we were walking towards the guild, "So, what kind of magic do you use?" he asked. I held out my hand and let pieces of ice and frost linger around my fingertips. "An ice mage eh? We've got one of those back at the guild. If you've got some sort of stripping habit you'll get along just fine with that douchebag." He said. I wasn't sure what he meant but I giggled and we both broke into a run so we could get to the guild sooner.

"The name's Danielle, feel free to call me Dani." I said and smiled at him. "Call me Natsu." He replied. When we finally arrived, I stood there a moment and gazed at the building, admiring its architecture. "Impressive, isn't it? We restored it after the Grand Magic Games." he said. "Well what are you waiting for? Let's go inside and I'll introduce you to our members!"

I followed Natsu inside and everyone stopped and stared at me and their jaws dropped. Some of the males were staring at my curvaceous body. Some of them were staring at my attractive visage or my chestnut hair I often liked keeping in high pigtails.

"So much for a guild without any perverts" I mumbled as I recalled all those times I had to deal with people like that. "They're not so bad. You'll get used to it" I heard a voice behind me. It was a beautiful woman in armor with scarlet hair. "After all, you're an attractive female. The males in our guild really lack self control sometimes." she complained.

"I'm Erza. I assume you're here to join the guild?" she asked. "Yep!" I answered and grinned. The redhead chuckled. "Come, I'll take you to Master Makarov." she said.

I saw the master and waved at him. "Hey Master Makarov!"

"Oh hello Dani my dear. I take it you've finally decided to join the guild?" he said cheerfully.

"Yeah! Thanks for helping me choose a guild, Master." I said.

"Master, you know her?" Erza asked Master. "Why yes, I stumbled into this young lady at Clover Town when I visited for the Guild Master's conference. She told me she was looking for a guild. She has a lot of potential. I was able to feel her magic energy from half a mile away." he answered. "Yes, come to think of it, I could too. Say, what kind of magic do you use?" Erza asked me. "Ice Magic." I said.

Out of nowhere, Natsu came up to me and gave me a friendly punch in the shoulder. "Better put her abilities to the test, eh? Wanna fight Dani?" he said.

"Sure. I love fighting." I grinned. I looked at Natsu and saw someone punch him. "Where the hell were you all day flame brain? I've got a score to settle with you!" the mysterious mage said. "Get away from me you perverted popsicle. I don't have time for that. I'm about to fight Dani."

"Who's- oh hey! You're a new member? I'm Gray." he said. "Um hi Gray. Hey Natsu, was this the ice mage with the stripping habit you were talking about?" I asked. "He's the one." he replied. "Oi, shut up retard." Gray scowled.

"I'm an ice mage too." I said to break the tension. "Really?" Gray looked surprised. Natsu didn't look fully recovered from the punch so Gray offered they fought until he did. He looked eager to see her abilities. They went outside and took their battle stances. The entire guild was watching. "Hey Gray, go easy on her, kay?" a blonde girl with a whip asked. "Don't worry she'll be alright. I won't be too rough on her." Gray replied. "Alright Dani. Give me your best shot." he smirked.

He was underestimating me. I'll just have to prove him wrong, I thought.

"Ice-Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance!" I yelled and directed all the swords towards Gray. "Ice-_WHAT?!" _

"You're going down, pretty boy" I smirked as all my swords lunged at him.

He was able to dodge a few but he was pretty damaged. "Alright, my turn." he said. "Ice-Make: Excalibur!" he let out a battle cry and started running towards me with the sword in his hand.

"I have a sword of my own." I took off my golden bracelet and it transformed into a sword. "This is Ice Reaper. A weapon given to me by my foster mother. Your Excalibur doesn't stand a chance against it." I said smugly. "We'll have to see about that!" he said as we ran towards each other.


	2. Chapter 2: Dragon Slayer Face Off

**A/N: Hope you liked the first chapter. Feel free to tell me your opinions. I don't mind any criticism. Also I'll be updating the story often. If you like, you can tell me anything you'd like me to add!**

"Ice-Make: Prison!" I screamed. Gray was in the prison of red ice I created. "Ice-Make: Ice Bringer!" Gray slashed at my red ice. Before I could react, I saw shards of ice flying towards me. "Shit!" I exclaimed.

"Ice-Make: Wall!"

My wall blocked the attack. "Crap, she's strong." Gray mumbled to himself. I grinned. "I'm going to go easy on you by ending this quickly, kay?" I said cockily. "I'd like to see you try." he replied.

"Ice-Make: Rosen Krone!"

Gray's eyes widened. He was trapped. The thorns had also made a great deal of damage. Taking advantage of his shock, I ended him with "Ice-Make: Knuckle!". Gray fell and was knocked out. I let my ice dissolve.

I suddenly noticed the entire guild staring at me, gaping at me in awe. I blushed. "Sorry, I might have overdid it" I apologized. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! Dani that was _AWESOME!_ Man, I've never seen Gray so scared." Natsu pat me on the back cheerfully.

"Wow, that was really something." the blonde girl came up to me. "The name's Lucy. I'm a Celestial Mage. Nice to meet you." She held out her hand and I shook it. "My name's Dani, nice to meet you"

"Alright, alright enough chitchat" Natsu complained. "Now you've gotta beat ME!"

"Natsu, let's not be hasty. Dani's probably exhausted after the fight with Gray-" "No it's alright. I'm just getting started!" I cut Erza off. Her eyes widened in shock. "Are you sure? Gray's a tough opponent. So is Natsu. He's a Dragon Slayer you know."

"A Dragon Slayer?!" I exclaimed. I was shocked. I knew there were Dragon Slayers in Fairy Tail but I didn't expect Natsu to be one! "That's right" Natsu grinned. "And I'm taking you down!"

"We'll just have to see about that." I said and smirked. "I'll let you attack first."

"You're gonna regret doing that!" Natsu said. He had this fierce look in his eyes. I had a feeling he was going to be a tough opponent. Natsu's hands set ablaze. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!". He came towards me with immense speed but I dodged. "Roar of the ICE DRAGON!"

"Roar of the _WHAT?!_"

Natsu was so shocked he let my roar hit him in the chest. He grunted and got up. Everyone around us gasped. I heard things like "She's a Dragon Slayer?!" and "Woah!" or "That's amazing!" I grinned, once again showing my sharp canine teeth. "So that's why your teeth are sharp. I've been meaning to ask you about that." he said. "We'll have to settle this quickly." I snarled. "You know, fire and ice don't mix."

Wow, I was aggressive during fights. I'd have to apologize later. Now we fight.

"Oi, that hurt." Natsu said, rubbing the back of his head. "Just because you're a Dragon Slayer, doesn't mean you can beat me." He growled then smirked. Wow, this guy enjoyed fighting. "Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!"

He came flying towards me and eventually crashed into me, leaving me on the ground. "Well, I guess that does it." he said but I got up and laughed. "Wow Natsu, that was good but you're going to have to do way better than that if you're going to beat me." I smirked. "When will this girl tire herself out?" he mumbled to himself. I heard him thanks to my enhanced hearing. "I won't have to tire myself out. I'm going to knock you out cold. Literally." Natsu laughed. "You're a feisty one aren't you? I'm all fired up!" he said and I giggled.

"Alright. My turn." I said. "Ice Dragon's Wing Attack!"

I grabbed Natsu and frosted his arms, making it harder for him to move. "What the-" he started then I sent him flying. "_CRAAAAAAP!"_

I laughed. This was tons of fun. I silently wondered if it was really this great being in a guild. A few minutes had passed before a slightly irritated Natsu appeared. He had a branch in his hair and was covered in leaves and dirt. I tried not to laugh. "That's not funny." He grumbled and crossed his arms. "This is getting boring. I'm going to have to end this fight now." I said. "Give me your best shot!" Natsu replied. "Oh, you don't want me to." I said with a wink. "But fine, if you insist."

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art! Celeste Blossom: Frost Hurricane!" I yelled as I let out a battle cry.


	3. Chapter 3: Trip to Mt Hakobe

**A/N: Hope you've been enjoying the story so far! Feel free to tell me if there are any ships or anything else you'd want me to include. This chapter's longer than the others so hope you enjoy it.**

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art! Celeste Blossom: Frost Hurricane!" I yelled as I let out a battle cry. I heard Natsu say "Uh oh." Before I unleashed my remaining magic energy. The attack hit him hard. He was on the ground. I walked up to him. "You alright?" I asked worriedly. All he said was " C-cold-" before passing out. Then I heard a voice behind me.

"Dani! Where were you! Dureau (A/N: Pronounced dur-ROW) and I have been searching all over for you!" I heard my companion Exceed cry. Oh no. How did I forget about them? I guess I was distracted after I bumped into Natsu. "Cassia I'm sorry. I guess I was distracted." I apologized. The baby blue feline sighed. "It's alright Dani. You had us worried, that's all." she replied. I nodded and pet Dureau on the head. "I'm sorry I worried you." I apologized to the wolf. He licked my hand and I knew I was forgiven.

"Oh so you had companions?" Erza asked. "Yeah." I replied cheerfully. "This is Cassia, and this is Dureau. I found an egg shortly after I lost Rthyin. Rthyin was the dragon who raised me. I thought the egg was Rthyin's so I took care of it. When it hatched, Cassia was born. I figured out it wasn't Rthyin's but I still took care of her."

"I found Dureau one day when I was lost in a forest with Cassia. He was only a pup. He was lost so Cassia and I took him in. It wasn't long before I realized he had magical powers just like Cassia and I. He can find me anywhere and can always reach me. He has all sorts of abilities. I said. Erza nodded. "I would like to see what he could do. Lucy! Battle Dani's wolf."

I was almost as surprised as Lucy was. "W-what? Battle her wolf?" she stuttered. "Well yes, that's what I just said." Erza replied. "Alright, if you insist." Lucy replied. "Be careful." I warned. "Dureau is a pretty tough opponent."

"Oh I'm sure Lucy can handle it. She should be capable of doing so." Erza said. "Alright. Dureau, I want you to battle Lucy. Try not to hurt her, ok?" I told Dureau. "Lucy! You can make the first move." I said. "Alright! Here we go. OPEN! GATE OF THE ARCHER! SAGITTARIUS!"

Sagittarius appeared by Lucy's side. "Try shooting the wolf." Lucy commanded. "As you wish, moshi-moshi." I heard Sagittarius say. He tried shooting Dureau. Bad mistake. Dureau's fur transformed into rock and easily shielded him from the arrows. Lucy told Sagittarius he could go back and he disappeared in a puff of smoke. "OPEN! GATE OF THE RAM! ARIES!" Lucy called. A young girl appeared. "I'm sorry." she said shyly. "Aries! Use Wool Bomb!" Lucy commanded. "As you wish."

Aries conjured a large amount of wool. Another bad mistake. Dureau just breathed ice and froze the wool. He then broke through it with his hardened coat of fur. "Aries, you can go back now." Lucy said softly. "I'm sorry." Aries said before disappearing. "Alright, that's enough." Erza said. "That is one skilled wolf." She said as she pat Dureau on the head. Before I could say anything, a beautiful white-haired woman in a dress came up to me and said "Hi! I'm Mirajane. Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

Mirajane got her Magic Stamp Tool and I, along with Cassia and Dureau got our guild marks. Mine was baby blue and on my right waist. Cassia's was white and on her back and Dureau got his on his left flank. His black guild mark complimented his light blue and white fur. I met another Dragon Slayer called Wendy. She used Sky Magic and she had healing powers. We got along great and her Exceed companion Charle was getting along with Cassia just fine. I chatted with a few other guild members and became great friends with Mirajane, Lucy and Erza. The guild was full of exciting people!

Nastu had recovered from our fight and started demanding a rematch. I declined because I was too busy talking to Erza. "So Dani. You said you were raised by a dragon. I take it you're a first generation Dragon Slayer like Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel?" she asked. I laughed. "Oh, no. I'm actually a Third Generation. I can go in and out of Dragon Force with ease, I just didn't use it during battle so I wouldn't hurt Natsu or Gray too bad. I have my body implanted with Dragon Lacrima. I don't know how, though." I said thoughtfully. Erza nodded and asked Mira for some strawberry cake.

"You know, there's a mission on the request board. The mission is to accompany Sabertooth's twin dragon slayers on _another _mission to destroy seven dark guilds. They're Third Generation Dragon Slayers just like you are. I think you might be interested in meeting them." Erza said. "Sure!" I said. I never met any Third Generation Dragon Slayers before. "It's settled then. The mission will take part in a few weeks. I'll ask Gajeel, Levy, Cana, Mira, Wendy, Nastu, Lucy and Gray if they want to join us.

I went to visit Gray at the infirmary. He didn't look too hurt, just a few bruises. "It's ok. He's in good shape. I didn't even need to heal him." Wendy said cheerfully. I nodded. "You're just lucky Juvia's out on a mission with Gajeel. She would have killed you –well, try to kill you- if she saw you hurting Gray." Wendy added. "Who's Juvia?" I asked. "She's a water mage who has a huge crush on Gray." Wendy answered. I nodded again.

I was also looking forward to meeting this Gajeel person. Levy sure talked an awful lot about him. I was glad there were bookworms like me in the guild. Levy and Lucy, for example. When Gray finally came to, he said "Hey, want to come with me to Mt. Hakobe? It's pretty cold there but I doubt it'll bother you. We can train."

The next day, Gray and I packed for our trip. "Ready to go?" he asked. "We might as well defeat a few Vulcans while we're at it."

"Yea, sure!" I said and winked. "Hey Dani, I was wondering, I eat fire, Wendy eats air and Gajeel eats Iron. What do you eat? Ice?" Natsu asked. "Well," I answered. "Yes, ice works but I can also eat snow, cold air or cold water."

"Well make sure after the mission with Saber, you come on a mission with Lucy, Happy and I." he said with a grin. "Sure thing." I replied. Natsu took Happy and asked for a drink. "So," I heard someone say behind me. "you're going on a trip with Gray. Alone. Just the two of you. He's a pretty cute guy you know." Mira said with a wink. I sweatdropped. "Ehh… It's not like that…" I said. "Well you never know. He might have feelings for you." Mira said. I felt myself blush. I changed the subject and asked for a bowl of ice.

I was eating the ice when Lucy sat next to me. "Ignore Mira. Gosh, she's such a matchmaker sometimes." she said and sweatdropped. "She even tried to set me up with Natsu once." "I thought you were already together." I said, still munching on the ice. "Ehhh?! N-no we're not!" she stuttered. I shrugged. "Whatever you say." I said with a wink.

"Hey Dani! You coming?" I heard Gray yell from the guild entrance. "Yep!" I said and followed Gray.


	4. Chapter 4: Visiting Sabertooth

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry the chapters are short but I'll try to update often. I decided to make this chapter a little longer than the others. Also, hope you all like the new cover. I hope it'll help you get a better image of Dani and Cassia. If you have any suggestions for the story let me know!**

"Wow! This place is amazing," I yelled so Gray could hear me over the wind. "Yeah! Told you it was cold," he replied. He was right. It was pretty cold but it didn't bother me since I'm an ice mage. Gray didn't look bothered either. "So, what now?" I asked. He shrugged. "You smell any Vulcans?"

I sniffed the air. "Three Vulcans. They're heading this way." I said cheerfully. Gray grinned. "Guess we get to train after all."

We spotted the Vulcans and took our Ice-Make stances. Gray's hands started glowing blue and mine were glowing red. "Ice-Make: Lance!" Gray exclaimed. "Ice-Make: Rosen Krone!"

The three Vulcans were soon defeated and I lay on the snow, tired. I felt something cold hit my face and turned around to see a laughing Gray. "If a snowball fight's what you want, a snowball fight you'll get," I mumbled. I extended my arm forward and summoned my magic seal. "White Out!"

"What the-" Gray couldn't finish his sentence. My attack blocked his vision and I summoned three snowballs before finishing him off. I laughed childishly. "You can use snow magic too?! How powerful _are_ you?" he asked. I looked at him thoughtfully. "Well, I can requip and I'm also a Celestial mage. Oh, I can also use earth magic." "_WHAT?!"_ I laughed. "I'm kidding, you idiot."

We sat in the snow and talked for a while. "So," Gray said. "Your Rosen Krone attack seemed familiar. Where did you learn it?" "Oh, I was practicing my Ice-Make Magic by Clover Town, where I used to live. A woman walked up to me and told me she was impressed with my magic and that she was separated from her partners so she could teach me a few moves. She used Ice-Make magic just like I did! Her name was Ultear. She was my teacher for about two weeks," I replied

Gray's eyes widened. "Ultear?!" he asked. "Yeah, you know her?"

He sighed. "Long, long story."

I nodded. "Seriously, what types of magic do you use. I'm tired of you surprising me," he said. "Well, I use Ice-Make and Dragon Slayer Magic. I use snow magic too although I'm not too good at it. I also know a Sleep Magic spell and can use Sword Magic like Erza does. You've seen my sword right? Ice Reaper. I can use a bunch of different spells while using it." I beamed.

"You're more powerful than I thought," Gray admitted. "Maybe if you're chosen for the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial you can become an elite mage." I nodded. Erza had told me about the promotional trial. "I've only been here for about three weeks, though," I said. "The time you've spent here doesn't really matter. The promotion trial is in about two months. If you work hard you just might get the chance," Gray said.

"Well, I do have an extremely large supply of magic power," I said immodestly. Gray laughed. "So you like fighting. Lucy, Levy and Wendy aren't really fans of it," he said. "Fighting is loads of fun. I honestly don't know how they don't enjoy it." Gray grinned. "You know, you remind me a lot of Natsu. You two would get along great." "Yeah, we get along just fine. I'm going to do a mission with him soon." I said. "After the mission with Saber?" he asked. "Yeah." I beamed. "Wait… weren't we going to go on that mission… today?"

"_OH SHIT!_" we yelled in unison and ran towards the guild.

"Oh, so you're finally here. You're _late._" Erza glared at us. "S-Sorry." Gray stammered but I just laughed. Erza's expression softened. "Alright. Lucy, Cana, Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, Natsu, Mira, Juvia, you ready?" she asked. They all nodded and we headed towards Sabertooth's base with Lily, Happy, Charle, Cassia and Dureau tagging along.

A man with black hair and red eyes greeted us with a warm smile. "Hello, members of Fairy Tail. I believe I've met you all before?" he asked. "Dani joined the guild about three weeks ago. She's a very skilled mage. Dani, this is Rogue Cheney, one of Saber's Twin Dragons. He's a Third Generation dragon slayer just like you are."

Rogue observed me carefully. "So you're a Third Generation. Sting and I never met one of our kind before. Come on in, I'll introduce you." He grabbed my hand and led me into the building. "Sting!" he called out. "Meet Dani, newest member of Fairy Tail. She's a Third Generation Dragon Slayer just like we are." "Oh?" Sting said. "So, what kind of magic do you use?" he asked. "Well," I started. "I use Ice Dragon Slayer Magic, Ice-Make Magic, Snow Magic, Sword Magic and I know a few water spells." I said. "I also have immense magic power." I added. "Oh, modest, are we?" Sting chuckled and I laughed. "Alright, alright, enough chit chat," Natsu said. "When do we get to beat people up?" he asked eagerly. "Soon enough, Natsu-san." Sting said. "First, we need to divide into groups." he said.

"Leave that to me," Cana grinned. She went up to a nearby map and slashed at it with her cards. "The cards determine the most compatible groups. I've tried this before and it failed, but I'm not possessed this time." she said with a wink. "Alright, here are the groups."

"Gajeel, Levy and Lily. Rogue, Frosch, Dani and Dureau. Natsu, Lucy, Lector and Wendy-" "What?" Lucy interrupted. My magic isn't really compatible with Natsu's…" "Oh, that won't be a problem," Cana said. "We all know Natsu will go berserk if anything happens to you, which will motivate him during battle. You know, being in love with you and all. And if Wendy tags along-" "Ehhhh?" Lucy exclaimed, her eye twitching slightly while Natsu laughed. He slung his arm over her shoulders. "It'll be alright, Lucy. Cana's right. I won't let anyone hurt you and if we have Wendy on our side, we'll be able to take out one of the bigger guilds." He said with a grin.

"Sting, Gray and Charle. I'd say you two could handle yourselves but you'll need an Exceed like Charle in case one of you is injured and needs to come back to the guild. Alright, next group. Erza, Happy and myself. Mira will be with Juvia, Cassia and… Yukino?" she examined the cards. A petite girl appeared. "Yes, I'll be tagging along," she said with a smile. "It's settled then!" Cana said with a grin. "Teams, move out!"

**General POV:**

Lucy, Natsu and Wendy were heading towards the base of the guild they were assigned to: Dark Unicorn

"So, is this their base?" Lucy asked, pointing at a dark building. "Yes, Lucy-san, I think so." said Lector. "What do we know about the guild?" Wendy asked. "Well, I know they wear school uniforms and have some weird unicorn hairdo. Erza told me that they use weapons more than magic." Natsu replied. "Don't worry, it'll be a piece of cake."

Gajeel, Levy and Lily had already found their destination. "Harpuia, eh?" Gajeel said. "I heard Salamander took them out with ease. I doubt we'll have any problem dealing with them." "Gajeel," Levy said. "That was seven years ago. We can't know how powerful they are now."

"She's right." Lily said. "We should be careful."

Rogue, Frosch, Dani and Dureau hadn't made it to Death's Head Caucus's base yet. "We should be careful." Rogue said. "The guild has some powerful members." He soon realized that Dani wasn't listening to him. She was too busy cuddling Frosch and going on about how cute he is. Rogue smiled. Frosch seemed to like her attention. "So, your wolf, what can it do?" he asked studying the white canine. "Oh, you'll find out soon enough." Dani said and smiled.

Sting, Gray and Charle were having trouble finding Ghoul Spirit's base. "I thought that guild was disbanded," Gray mumbled. "They reformed while you were gone for seven years," Sting said. "Their base should be somewhere right around… here!" he exclaimed when he found the base. "Let's get this over with..." Charle mumbled.

All teams were ready to go.


	5. Chapter 5: Dark Guilds

**General POV:**

"Alright, here we go," Lucy sighed. "Alright! Let's beat people up!" she heard her partner say.

Natsu was way too excited. Wendy sweatdropped. "Let's get this over with…"

Lucy sighed. Before they even reached the door, a bunch of people with weapons appeared out of nowhere. Natsu grinned. "I'm all fired up," he said before knocking out about twenty of them with a "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

Levy screamed as someone hit her with a wrench. "Levy!" Lily exclaimed and Gajeel growled. "Harpiua… Iron Dragon's Club!"

Dureau growled. "What is it boy?" Dani asked before she heard someone grunt in pain behind her. "Rogue…" Frosh said, his eyes tearing up. Rogue looked up. "I.. didn't even see her move… such immense speed…"

Dani turned around to see a woman with pink hair and a katana laughing.

Gray smirked. "So you idiots want to pick a fight?" he asked. "Get 'em!" yelled a plump man carrying a hammer. Sting sat on a rock, looking bored. "Why'd that drunk give us the easiest guild? No fun in that…"

"Cana, stop drinking. We're on a mission here!" Erza exclaimed. Cana threw her bottle aside. "Alright, alright. Is that their base?" she asked. Erza nodded. "The guild's called Red Hood. I heard Jura took them out with ease so I don't think we'll have trouble defeating them."

Happy sweatdropped. "But Erza… Jura's a member of the Ten wizard Saints…"

"Does Mira-san know anything about the guild we're after?" Juvia asked. Mira frowned. "No, all I know is that the guild's called Fire Hound. We'll find out how powerful they are soon enough. Yukino, you said you knew the location of their base, right?"

"Yes, actually, it's right behind you," she said with a giggle. Mirajane turned around and giggled too. "Oh!"

Two men wearing brown cloaks came out of the building. "Oi! What are you people doing here?!"

Yukino turned around to see Mirajane in her Satan Soul form. One of the men charged at her before she could pull out one of her keys. Mira took him out with a swift punch. "T- thank you, Mira-sama."

"Open, Gate of The Scorpion! Scorpio!"

Scorpio appeared and used his Sand Buster to knock out one fifth of the entire guild. "Alright!" Natsu said. They heard someone pleading for help. It was Lector. Wendy frantically turned around to help him before someone hit her on the head with a hammer, wounding her and knocking her out. "Wendy!" Lucy cried. "Lector, take Wendy back to the guild, she's injured!"

"Yes, Lucy-san," he said before leaving, carrying Wendy. Lucy heard someone let out a battle cry. "_I'LL FRY YOU FOR HURTING MY FRIEND!"_

Natsu defeated all 200 members and their master with a few hits. "C'mon Lucy, let's go check on Wen-"

His eyes widened in horror when he saw a man with a dagger standing behind her. "_Lucy!_"

She turned around to see what was bothering him so much before feeling something sting her right waist, making her scream. "_LUCY!_"

Lucy put her hand on her right waist, noticing that she was bleeding before passing out because of the pain. Loke appeared by her side in a puff of smoke. "_YOU BASTARD!_" He punched the mage who stabbed her with the blade, sending him flying, He carried her bridal style and whispered "How could I let this happen?"

Natsu looked at his fallen partner, unable to speak. "Don't worry, she's still breathing but that man used Poison Magic. The blade he stabbed her with could've killed her," said Loke. Natsu noticed that the Celestial Spirit was shaking. "We need to get her to Wendy!" Natsu was panicking. Horologium appeared. "I could help you carry her to the guild, if you please," he said. "Thanks Horologium, but the guild isn't far from here, I can manage," replied Natsu.

"Take good care of her," said Loke before he handed Lucy over to Natsu and disappearing with Horologium. Natsu broke into a run, carrying Lucy.

"Who the hell are you?" Dani asked, looking bored. The woman was wearing a white kimono. She had her long, pink hair up in two large buns. She slashed at Dani with her sword, surprising her with her immense speed. "So you want a sword fight, huh?" she asked. "Dani," Rogue said calmly. "I've heard about Ikaruga. Don't underestimate her."

"Yeah, whatever." Dani said. She took out Ice Reaper and willed it to turn into a katana like Ikaruga's. "So you use sword magic? I'd say you listen to your boyfriend. I shouldn't be underestimated."

"My _what_?!" Dani exclaimed before Ikaruga attacked her. She skillfully blocked her attack with her sword. Ikaruga was a lot faster than she expected her to be. She was right behind her before she even knew it. She slashed at her arm, creating a deep wound.

Dani winced in pain before letting Ice Reaper turn back into a bracelet. It won't be easy defeating her with a sword, she thought. "Ice Make: Shield!" She blocked her attack.

"Yasha's Empty Flash!" Ikaruga shattered her shield, sending her flying. Dureau snarled as Dani hit the ground, unmoving. "What an easy opponent!" Ikaruga laughed. Dani got up and laughed. "You think a wound will stop me from destroying you? Dureau, Rogue. Stand back. I'll take care of her." "But-" Rogue protested. "Oh shut up. I told you, I can handle her." Dani said impatiently. Rogue grumbled a few things but Dani didn't hear him.

"Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance!"

She attacked Ikaruga with her blades made of red ice. She actually landed a hit. "How dare you-" Ikaruga slashed at her twice but Dani finished her off with an "Ice Make: Snow Tiger!" and a "Ice Make: Snow Dragon!"

Ikaruga managed to destroy the tiger but the dragon pinned her to the ground then Dani finished her off with an "Ice Dragon's Roar!" Ikaruga fell unconscious and Dani called Rogue, Frosh and Dureau. "Wow, you guys are slow. Come on! Let's take out the rest of the guild!" she said with a huge grin. "Wow Rogue, you didn't even help during that fight. Thanks a lot," she added with a glare. Rogue sighed. "This girl… is freaking _CRAZY!_" he exclaimed. Frosh tugged at his cloak.

"What is it?" he asked. Frosch giggled. "You like her," he said, dancing around. "W-wha- NO I DON'T!" Rogue stuttered, relieved that Dani didn't hear him. Frosch just giggled and allowed Dani place him on a not-so-pleased Dureau's back. Frosch said "White doggie!" a few times and kept giggling. Rogue couldn't help but smile.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter and not updating in a while! I'll try to update later this week.**


	6. Chapter 6: End of Mission

"Well that was boring," Gajeel said. "I didn't even need to attack them twice!"

"That's because Lily and I attacked them multiple times while you sat there eating iron." Levy sweatdropped. "Oh quit complaining, shrimp. The fight wasn't even that interesting."

"Looks like they use Fire Magic. They _are _called Fire Hound, after all."

Mira turned around to see that there were at least about 400 other members. "This might take us a while. Mira-san, Yukino-san, stand back. _Water Slicer! Sierra! Water Cyclone!_"

Juvia took about 30 of them down. "Juvia uses Water Magic. Your fire is no match for Juvia."

"You're right, Juvia. Water magic would be a lot more effective. _Evil Explosion!_"

Mira's powerful attack was enough to take 50 down. "Yukino,! Juvia! Take out the rest of the guild. I'm going to deal with their master."

"I'll come with you," said Cassia

"Alright, my turn," said Yukino. "Open! Gate of the Paired Fish! Pisces!"

Mira flew into the building and stopped. "Seems like nobody's here…" said Cassia. "No, look!"

There was someone sitting on a throne made of flame. A man embodied in flames. He chuckled. "So they sent mages here to destroy my guild? My members are weak but I assure you, it won't be at all easy to defeat me!"

Mirajane frowned then smiled. "Looks like it'll be easier to take you down with one hit. _Soul Extinction!_"

"You think that puny attack is enough to take me down? _Fire Shield!_"

Mirajane's attack broke right through his shield and knocked him unconscious. She dispelled her take-over and giggled. "Oh dear..."

**Back to Happy, Cana and Erza…**

"_HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY PICNIC?_!" Erza bellowed and charged at the members of Red Hood. "To be fair, Erza, you _did _set up your picnic in their territory," said Happy. "Who cares –_hic_- about tha -_hic_- t. We're here to take them all down anyway. Let Erza have her fun." She threw her bottle aside. "Alright, let's have some fun. _Jolt of Fate!_"

The remaining members of Red Hood drew a dragon in their notebooks. The dragon appeared and charged Cana. "Oh no you don't!" Erza said before slashing at the dragon until it disappeared in a puff of smoke. She re-quipped into her Heaven's Wheel armor and said "This is what you get for ruining my picnic you sick, _sick BASTARDS! Blumenblatt!"_

Erza's attack took out the remaining members of the guild. "You showed 'em Erza –hic- let's go back to the –hic- guild."

**Meanwhile…**

Sting sweatdropped. "Why the hell are you stripping?"

Gray looked down. "Shit! When the hell did _that _happen?!"

"Never mind that. Let's just take them all out then go back to the guild. This is getting boring."

Gray yawned. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Ice-Make: Lance!"

The attack took out one third of the guild. "Alright, I'll finish them off," said Sting.

"White Dragon's Holy Breath!"

**Back to Dani, Rogue and Frosch…**

Dani, Rogue and Frosch entered the building to see about 300 members. Standing in the center was a muscular man with the head of an owl. "I, Fukuro, will bring you to justice, evildoers!"

Everyone was silent until Dani couldn't hold it in anymore. She burst into laughter. "What the fuck is wrong with your _face_? You're a _bird_! Oh my freaking gosh hahahaHAHAHAHha…. give me a second guys…"

Everyone stared in shock at the still laughing girl. "Uhm.. I'm going to fight him now…" said Rogue awkwardly. "Yeah, yeah, you go ahead.." Dani said waving her hand, gesturing him to go on. After recovering, she said "Dureau and I will take out the rest of the guild. I'm not that interested in fighting circus freaks anyway."

Rogue facepalmed as Dani took out about 30 members with an "Ice Dragon's Kick!"

Dureau took out about 40 while Dani used "Ice Make: Floor!" and made all guild members (and Frosch and Rogue) slip and fall. "Ow," said Rogue, rubbing his head. "What was that for?"

"Rogue slipped…" said Frosch

"Oops, sorry," Dani said and dissolved the ice where Rogue was standing. She took out the rest of the guild with "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art! Celeste Blossom: Frost Hurricane!"

Rogue, Frosch and even Fukuro had to admire Dani's graceful yet immensely destructive attack. Rogue had almost defeated Fukuro before he laid eyes on Frosch and said "You! Frog! I am going to _eat you_!" and gobbled up Frosch. Just like that.

Rogue Dani's eyes widened in terror. "Frosch…" Rogue whispered.

Dani started shaking. She was enraged. "You... you _bastard!_ That was the cutest freaking cat I've ever seen!"

She summoned Ice Reaper and willed it to turn into its original appearance. A celeste, crystal sword with a gold and silver hilt. She slashed at Fukuro's jet pack and caused it to explode, leaving Fukuro on the ground, shocked. She leaned over him and slapped him, hard. "SPIT HIM OUT! _NOW!_"

He did as told and Frosch came out alive and ran towards Rogue. Rogue hugged him with a shocked expression on his face, clearly confused about what just happened.

"Rogue, what's wrong with you're face?" Dani asked.

"Nothing… let's head back to the guild. It's been a long day." He replied.

Dani shrugged. "Fine by me."

She whistled. "Dureau, come here boy!"

As they were walking back towards the guild Dani started laughing again. "What is it this time?" Rogue huffed.

"Nothing.. hahahahahha… Wow, just thinking about that guy's face cracks me up!"

Dani laughed again and Frosch tugged at Rogue's hair and whispered "You know you called her crazy earlier?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Frosch thinks so, too," he giggled. Thanks to her enhanced hearing, Dani heard them. "Oh shut it you two."

She glanced at them and broke into a run. "Race you back to the guild! Dureau, come on boy!"


End file.
